falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Searchlight Airport
}} The Searchlight Airport is a pre-War airport in the southeastern section of the Mojave Wasteland, directly south of Camp Searchlight. Its only entrance is a collapsed tunnel on the northern side of the airport. Background Originally built by the Army Air Corps as an emergency paved runway for pilots stationed at Nellis Air Force Base in the 1950s, the Searchlight Airport was eventually handed over to civilian authorities for use as a public airport. By the end of the 21st century, it was greatly expanded and reoriented, from a single runway aligned along the north-south axis to a fully-fledged airport with two east-to-west runways, a control tower, and permanent hangars and services. As the new airport would span Highway 95, the construction moved the highway into a reinforced tunnel that ran beneath the runways.Appearance of the airport as compared to the real-life airstripFallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.425: "'6.26 Searchlight Airport''' ''The control tower of this mothballed airport can be seen as far away as Ranger Station Echo, and is just rough of Camp Searchlight and its irradiated trailer park 6.S11. The perimeter fence is still intact, forcing you to enter and exit via the road tunnel, and collapsed tarmac. The place is teeming with Radscorpions, and the terminal building is firmly sealed, although there's a couple of trunks near the rusting planes to loot for Caps." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout While there are no accessible buildings, there are two trunks on the tarmac side of the main airport terminal (facing in towards the runway) which contain large amounts of caps. Depending on the player character's level and Luck stat, the amount can range from 200 to over 1,000 caps. The facility is crawling with radscorpions of various sizes. There are four jet planes in the area. They are all rusted and two of such have their landing gear stuck in junk piles, but otherwise appear to be intact. Underneath the jet plane at the west end of the runway is an ammo box along with two metal boxes. Sometimes these boxes contain large amounts of energy weapons, ammo, and missiles. The control tower has an empty interior and is inaccessible. Appearances The Searchlight Airport appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Searchlight Airport is based on the real world location of Searchlight Airport, located two miles south of Searchlight, Nevada. It was built by the United States Air Force as an emergency alternate paved airstrip for Nellis Air Force Base in the 1950s. Bugs Climbing on top of the oil tanks and over the fence in the upper-left-hand corner of the airport allows for moving beyond the normal constraints of the map. This provides access to areas like The Fort and the Legate's camp before progress in the game would allow for such access. Gallery Searchlight airport entrance2.jpg|Entrance to the airport Searchlight airport entrance1.jpg Searchlightairport1.jpg|Main building with jets parked before it Searchlightairport2.jpg|Building overview Searchlightairport3.jpg|Inaccessible interior of the tower Searchlightairport4.jpg Searchlightairport5.jpg Searchlightairport6.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Flughafen Searchlight es:Aeropuerto de Searchlight pl:Lotnisko Searchlight ru:Аэропорт Сёрчлайт uk:Аеропорт Серчлайт zh:探照灯机场